wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn DeCobray/Markson
"You don't have the faintest idea what I went through, I destroyed all of Existence, you leaksprung buffoon!" -Quinn DeCobray to Elvandra Blackwater- Summary Doctor Quinn Markson (neé DeCobray) also known as The Metamorph Witch or the Vintage Viper is the leading character used by The Quinndex for the largest part of 2018 to early 2019 in Fandom Wars and carried over to WUC. Quinn is one of the only 7 Metamorphoenixes in all of Existence, and only the iteration in the books as well as the main roleplay iteration possess this trait, since they're the same person. She is now retired from adventuring and is the head of the Umbra Institute's Magic Department as well as a teacher in general Magic Studies, teaching Magic to Evelyn Rogiers in private as she knows the Half-Demonette will be the first of a new pedigree in Existantial Defenders. Appearance Quinn is roughly 163 cm tall and despite being a Metamorphoenix, she hardly used her abilities after changing her hair to violet and eyes to gold. She has a pale complexion with bags under her eyes. In her adventures she always appeared to be between 17-20 years of age, though in WUC this changed to her late 30's. She seems to be slightly overweight, though it's the Witch's extra pounds, as an effect of the Witch Magic. Aside from that her body is scarred over her back, chest, arms and legs, her face is relatively spared, but only because she masks those away with her abilities. She appears to be 30, though in reality she is that age at least a hundredfold. Personality Quinn DeCobray has gone through several personality changes through her adventures. initially she was a scared little bird who spoke little, this phase ended quickly and she found herself a mature young woman who knew what she wanted and didn't need. Despite this, she has gotten wounded in battle several times and she has a complex over the scars she bears, as well as her weight. Quinn is often seen reading, experimenting with Magic or travelling. Personal life Quinn has a relationship with Time Agent Exodus, they hardly see one another but the dynamic they have is adequate for them. It is not known how much time there is between their dates, but it is assumed to be several decades from their perspectives. She had several friends through the years and many of them died sometime in the past. Abilities Primal Magic: Quinn has learned Primal Magic to such an extent that she can use it safely and teach it, though mastery is something she has yet to achieve. Wild Magic: Quinn has a mastery in Wild Magic. She was born with an innate connection, theories suggest Quinn released her Magic upon birth and killed the power in the hospital. The following years her potential would only come to show as she increased in control over Wild Magic. Her ability spellcasting was undisputable from the moment she managed to speak and comprehend what she said. Witch Magic: Quinn constructed her Wand when she decided to pick up Witch Magic. She's been practicing it ever since and has mastered it. Her Witch Magic pierces most spell protections which aren't Primal Magic. Metamorphism: Despite being a Metamorph, she is more comfortable as who she is. This has led her to neglecting her Metamorphism and never using it. Phoenix: Quinn DeCobray is one of the only naturally born Metamorph-Phoenix hybrids, making her a force to be reckoned with in any battlefield, she can not only control the Magic within her but it has manifested as her Phoenix Element. Relationships with other characters Parents:As a child, Quinn didn't see much of her parents, instead she was raised by a substitute and partially by the older Astoria Pendragon who was adopted by her parents after being rescued. Professor Letra 'Lloyd' Ghilles D-499: The oldest friend Quinn has now Astoria passed away. Professor Lloyd Ghilles and Quinn have always gotten along well despite some disagreements. Time Agent Exodus: Quinn and Exodus met in New York when hunting a mage and speedster known as the Reverse Flash. Initially she was mistrustful of the Time Agent, for being formerly affiliated with a govenrment institution, but eventually they ended up dating and they are now married. Quinn's life is a mix-match of work and brief dates, despite both of them being able to travel through time, they're always occupied. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Characters